


“Say it again.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Bond [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: He halted as he heard the other guy’s voice. He turned, confused, and saw that tears were running down Aiba’s face.What…?“How can I be happy when the person I love is not right here with me?!”
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Bond [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“Say it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second to last installment of this series! Next is the epilogue! ^^

He halted as he heard the other guy’s voice. He turned, confused, and saw that tears were running down Aiba’s face.

_ What…? _

“How can I be happy when the person I love is not right here with me?!”

Sakurai frowned and got closer, while his heart began to beat fast and loud.

“Do you know how does it feel to know that the person you love has someone beside them that it’s not you? Someone who doesn’t know them as you do? Someone who can’t make them happy as you do? Someone who can’t love them as much as you do?”

Aiba was yelling and crying with all his being, as if everything he had kept inside him for all these years was now coming out of him like a river flood.

“I came here every day for a freaking year! And you didn’t come even once after that day! I could feel that you were suffering, I could feel that you were heartbroken. All I wanted to do was to talk it over and find a solution together, I wanted to help you and to comfort you, telling you that everything was going to be fine as long as we were together…” he trailed off, before closing his eyes and shouting once again, “But you didn’t come!”

“How could I come here after everything you’ve told me?!” he finally said back.

The wizard opened his eyes and looked at him in question.

“I wanted to go to the magic world to be with you, because I loved you, but you called it ‘something stupid’. You didn’t want me to marry someone, but you weren’t even accepting me in your world. You hurt me a lot, you know that?”

“You would have regretted it if you had come here!”

“How do you know?!”

By now, both of them have decreased the distance between them, since with every word they spoke they would move a step forward.

Masaki sighed, “I can’t give you anything. I’m not the future King because my older sister is going to succeed my mother; I’m not the strongest wizard of the kingdom, so I can’t protect you as I want; if you came here, you would only suffer. That’s why you have to stay there… I’m fine with only looking at you from afar.”

“I don’t want any of that. Heck, we could even live as farmers from now on, I wouldn’t mind it if it meant to have you by my side. I’m ready to give up everything for you,” he declared.

The other guy shook his head before lowering it, “I’m so sorry that you have met me. If I hadn’t come to see you that day, the bond wouldn’t have had its effect…”

“The… bond? What do you mean?” he urged the other one.

Aiba hesitated a bit but eventually explained, “When I was young, I could feel something inside me always trying to attract me out of town. I was scared to follow it, and I didn’t do that until I was older, that is, 12 years old. I walked and walked, and when I was near the end of our world, that  _ something _ became more intense, almost dragging me forward. And… And when I saw you, I understood.”

Sho didn’t dare to open his mouth, and waited for the other one, who slowly raised his head, and smiled sadly, “We’re bonded.”

“We… So… that second bond between a human and-”

“Yes, it’s us. I thought that it was impossible, but magic never fails, and I got to confirm it the more I stayed with you. Even if I tried not to, I ended up falling in love with you… I shouldn’t have met you. I’m sorry.”

“Say it again.”

“I’m sorry-”

“No, not that,” he cut him off.

Masaki took a deep breath and closed his eyes for an instant, before opening them again and looking straight into his, “I fell in love with you.”

At once, Sho closed the distance between them and walked towards the forest, grabbed Masaki’s cape and threw himself at him, finally joining their lips together. The wizard was taken aback, but that lasted only some seconds since he immediately kissed him back, circling his arms around him and gluing their bodies together.

The forbidden touch they had always desired but couldn’t have was now finally obtained. It felt like a dream and Sakurai had to open his eyes to make sure that what was happening was true. Apparently, Aiba had the same thought because as he opened them, his gaze met the other one’s, and they chuckled in the kiss, before closing their eyes and letting themselves go, not thinking about anything but the person in their arms.

Sho’s hand went to lock itself in Aiba’s long hair, soft at the touch just as he had thought. His other hand rested on his chest, clasping his cape and not letting him go, even if he was sure that the wizard wouldn’t have gone anywhere.

Masaki tilted his head to deepen the kiss, while his hands were firmly on his back. He had imagined a lot how Aiba’s touch would feel, and to think that it was even stronger and more burning… He was in heaven.

They separated only when they had to gasp for air, but they brought their foreheads together. At that moment, though, as if waking up from a trance, Aiba’s eyes widened and looked at their surroundings.

By an inch, Sho was on his side; he was in the magic world.

“Sho…” the taller guy whispered.

“I told you that I was ready to give up everything for you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I need only you, so… Can I consider myself taken?” 

Masaki chuckled, still crying though, before hugging him tightly, “You had been taken since the beginning.”


End file.
